Valentine's Day
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: Ron has a special gift for Hermione on Valentine's Day.


**A little story for everyone on Valentine's Day. (:**

It was a tickling sensation that awoke him early in the morning of February 14th. It was cold, but Ron felt comfortable, snuggled underneath the covers of his double bed in flat.

"Hermione," Ron moaned, not opening his eyes. "Lemme sleep." He rolled away from his girlfriend onto his back, burrowing his head further into his pillow.

Hermione continued snuggling her head into his neck, her lips forming a cheeky smile as she kissed the ticklish spot. "It's seven thirty." She said.

Ron groaned. "Lemme sleep." He repeated. "Who wakes up at seven thirty?"

"I do." Hermione said. "And you should, too."

"No." Ron muttered into his pillow.

He felt Hermione's smile turn into a grin. "Did I wear you out last night?" she whispered coyly.

Ron turned his head to look at her, one eye open. "Don't flatter yourself, you know I'm always like this at seven thirty in the morning, regardless of what we do the previous night." He said with a grin.

"I ought to flatter myself. I know I'm good." Hermione sighed, rolling onto her back. "I see my comment finally woke you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Ron's eyes widened and he suddenly felt more alert. "Blimey, yeah, Happy Valentine's Day."

Her smile faded slightly from her face. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"No!" Ron said, sitting up. "I've got a gift and everything, I remembered. Just forgot about it this morning. I've only just woken up, give me a break." Hermione shook her head, smiling. The winter chill finally got to Ron, whose covers had fallen as he'd hurriedly sat up moments earlier. "Bloody hell," he said, snuggling back under the blankets, closer to his girlfriend.

She sighed contentedly. "Do you want your gift now?"

Ron swallowed nervously and held Hermione closer. "No, that's alright, just stay here."

Hermione glanced up at him worriedly. "You don't want a gift? Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine," Ron said hastily, "I'm just comfortable lying here with my wonderful girlfriend."

"Ron, I know you'd much rather open a gift than lie with me. Besides, I'll have to go back to my flat soon to prepare for today so we might as well exchange gifts now." Hermione told him, and sat up, despite Ron's strong hold on her. "What's the matter?" she asks him worriedly.

Ron sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of this, and he might as well do it now, rather than later. "Nothing, go ahead." He said, with a smile.

Hermione looked at him curiously, but bent down to retrieve her bag from the floor. "Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, and lifted it up. "It's really cold in your shirt."

Ron, trying to put off what would come eventually, quickly got up and walked over to his closet. "Do you want another shirt? A jumper, perhaps? You look really good in my jumpers, for some reason. Not that you don't always look good, it's just, Mum's jumpers are hideous and—"

"Your mother's jumpers are wonderful." Hermione interrupted. "And a jumper would be nice, actually."

Ron quickly jumped away from the wardrobe, startled. "Blimey, how'd that get there?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of her bra hanging from the wardrobe, and she blushed furiously. "I guess you have good chaser skills as well as keeper skills…" she managed to say. "Finding a good place to put my undergarments wasn't exactly top priority for you then."

Ron chuckled and got out a Weasley jumper for Hermione. "Here you go," Ron said, giving her a maroon jumper with an R on it. She smiled and sighed as she slipped it on over his Chudley Canons t-shirt.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about gift exchanging, Ron."

"Damn," Ron cursed quietly, but sat down on the bed. The mattress squeaked as he did.

Hermione put her hand in her bag and started rummaging through it. "There we go," Hermione said, pulling out a pair of leather gloves. Ron, though nervous, still grinned excitedly. Hermione was right – he loved presents. "You mentioned how your old gloves were falling apart. These should be able to protect you from the cold, and you can wear them anywhere and with anything."

Ron took them from her hands and smiled. "Blimey, thanks Hermione." He felt the leather in his hands, adoring the smoothness.

"Ron?" Hermione said, causing him to look up. "If you haven't got me a present, it's alright. I understand. Valentine's Day isn't that important to me."

"I've got it, Hermione. Don't worry." He said. Sighing, he dropped the gloves onto the bed and leaned back to reach his drawer. He lifted a few random sheets of parchment out of the way and pulled out his gift to Hermione.

Hermione gasped. "Does this key mean what I think it means?" she asked, looking at the silver key dangling from Ron's shaking fingers.

The corner of Ron's lips turned up slightly, nervously. "You want to move in with me?" he asked casually.

Hermione looked at him, smiling widely. "Do you seriously want me to?"

Feeling more confident, Ron nodded. "I've always hated the fact that practically every morning you have to leave to get your things and to 'freshen up' in your apartment. And you said you hate it too. Isn't the best solution you not having an apartment of your own?"

Hermione frowned slightly. "Do you want me to move in with you or to not have a home?"

The tips of Ron's ears turned red. "Move in with me!" he exclaimed. "Move in with me and live with me and nag me about cleaning and I'll be able to have the food you cook all the time and we'll watch the muggle velevision and we'll shag every night, obviously, and—"

Hermione let out a joyous laugh and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. She pressed her head against his shoulder and kissed it. He shivered, but not from the cold.

A few moments after Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder, he felt her warm breath against his ear, and heard her say one word, "Okay."

Ron tilted his head back to face her. "Yeah?" Ron asked her.

"Yes." Hermione said, smiling. "But I refuse to have to nag you about keeping this place clean. You need to start cleaning after yourself."

"Alright, fine." Ron said, beaming.

Hermione looked at him doubtfully, but chose to ignore it. Instead, she chose a much better option rather than questioning him about whether he'll really clean up after himself – she kissed him. Ron smirked against her lips as he pushed her onto his - _their_ – mattress and began a repeat of the previous night.

**Have a great Valentine's Day!**


End file.
